The Little Things In Life
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Clary, a British YouTuber, looking for a fresh start after the death of her best friend, goes to VidCon, only to start an adventure of a lifetime. Between making friendships, videos and doing good for the world, Clary is slowly falling for the intruiging Colby Brock. How they grow to be a strong couple, takes time and understanding. As Clary finds her purpose in those around her.


**The Little Things In Life**

Authors Disclaimer:

Before I post the first chapter, I want you to know what this story will consist of and what research and adjustments I had to make to ensure everything was tied up nicely. It will consist of mostly people you all hopefully know and love. People like: Sam, Colby, Kat, Elton, Corey, Jake, Tara and many more. As of right now, I have written up the outline of many chapters. I have planned many details, days, events and facts about the original character, all of which will tie in with the story.

Written chapters have been prepared but not yet edited, in case I made any mistakes. Those will be uploaded hopefully by next week. As for the story, I have started the adventure of Clarissa Becker during VidCon 2019. As far as I knew, I didn't know much about the event, how long those that were written in were there for, if they were there every day or not or if they had been at VidCon at all. For now, I hope you can play along and just enjoy the story, even if it isn't all 100% true.

The story is going to include as much facts and real life events as possible, such as Sam and Colby winning the TCA awards. There will be fake tweets, real tweets, fake day trips and real recorded events that Clary could be joining in with the others for. If everything isn't 100% factual, or what you assume is how people would react, remember that this is fanfiction and I am doing my best to do these amazing people justice. Another thing to point out, I have no idea when things are filmed or how long it takes to edit these videos. So don't take any of it for fact, as I am trying to keep it as close to reality as possible.

As for Clary, she is created to entertain and to hopefully, be the perfect girl for Colby. If you haven't put two and two together, this is going to be an eventual Colby x OC story. I haven't created Clary to annoy anyone or upset anyone, as most fans of Colby are very protective of him. Clary IS NOT REAL. Although, I felt like Colby deserved a nice love story. Everyone has someone out there and I truly believe that. I felt like Colby has been waiting for the right girl to come along, or maybe he is just stuck on a girl who broke him. Who? I don't know. Hopefully, Clary, can be the perfect girl to make Colby happier and feel the love he truly deserves.

As an outline, Clary is going to be involved with many people. Not just Colby. She is going to make lots of friends, a family consisting of these friends. Such as Kat, Elton, Sam, Tara and many others. It won't be just constant Colby x Clary moments. I hope you enjoy the relationships she will make with everyone around her.

Clary is a YouTuber, so expect there to be an appearance from Clary in lots of videos. Or making videos. There will be pranks, vlogs, adventures and funny videos they will make throughout the story. Behind the scenes will be private, personal moments and lots of relationships growing stronger as time passes.

One last thing I want to point out. Clary, is heavily inspired, looks wise, to have the appearance of an older version of Clementine from The Walking Dead. Which, will make a huge impact later on in the story, when they go to a certain event in October. I was wondering, if you guys wanted me to do a fake Instagram for Clary? Let me know, as there will be lots involved with the story to help give an idea of what pictures she took, photoshoots she did, imitation of pictures she will do in the future, and in the second chapter (I think) she has to do a yoga pose. Let me know if I should do a fake Instagram for Clarissa or not in the reviews, my social media's or through a private message.

Let me know what you think and...I hope to see you in the first, official chapter.

Much love, HeroJustInTime90


End file.
